Impulse and Spider-Man's Daughter
by MckennaTennyson-Harper12
Summary: Imagine what would happen if Spider-Man and White Tiger's daughter came from the future to visit, but got stuck in the past, just like her boyfriend, Bart Allen AKA Impulse. Follow along with the adventure of White Flash, AKA Melanie Parker/Melanie Ayala, as she attempts to crash the mode with help from family, friends, and a certain special speedster called Impulse. ON HOLD.
1. Introduction

**Hi guys! So this is my idea for if Spider-Man and White Tiger had a daughter and she came from the future to visit them because in her timeline, they're already dead and she was raised by her 3 uncles and 1 aunt, Harry Osborn, Sam Alexander, Danny Rand, Alex O'Hirn(AKA Rhino)[surprisingly], and Mary Jane Watson. She has come back from the future for the same reason as Impulse. She wants to crash the mode, as Bart puts it. She dated Bart when they were in the future, and when she discovers that he's in the past too, they resume their relationship, getting together whenever they can. She arrives about a month after Bart, but before Strange Days in the Ultimate Spider-Man universe. I don't own Ultimate Spider-Man or Young Justice. All rights go to Marvel Comics and DC Comics. I do however own my OC, Melanie Parker/White Flash. BTW, she was infused with the Flash's DNA before she was born, so while she looks like a female version of her father, she does share Flash's super speed. No hate comments. Constructive criticism welcome. Enjoy!**

**Introduction Time!**

My name is Melanie Parker, and I'm Spider-Man and White Tiger's daughter from the future. I have brown hair in a pixie cut and bright blue eyes. I'm Caucasian. I typically wear a light blue tank top, faded blue jeans, neon blue converses, and a brown leather jacket. My costume for when I'm White Flash consists of a white web-patterned top and mini-skirt, very light gray leggings, boots, and gloves, and white and gray goggles. I date Bart Allen, much to my father's displeasure. When offered the chance, I decided to go back in time to visit my family and their friends. But then I got stuck there. My super speed is a result of Cadmus. They fused Kid Flash's super speed into me when I was a baby. I am roughly 17 years of age.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here's the first chapter of Impulse and Spider-Man's Daughter! Note that after this chapter, all chapters will be written in Melanie's POV. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Melanie is who?!**

It was just a quiet day on the Heli-Carrier when the strange machine appeared in the training room, and the big white flash burst out in the form of a 17 year old girl with brown hair in a pixie cut, blue eyes, awesome white goggles, and Caucasian skin.

It took a while, but Spider-Man and his team finally got the girl handcuffed with additional cuffs on her ankles.

"Now," Director Fury said, sitting down in front of her. "Who are you? When you first came out of that pod, all we saw was a white flash."

"White Flash huh? I like it. Oh, and my name is Melanie Parker, but I go by Mel. Speaking of which, I'm looking for a civilian named Peter Parker. I came from the future to visit him." The girl rambled enthusiastically.

_Wow,_ Fury thought. _This kid is almost as hyper as Spider-Man. Although it could be the super speed._

"Mr. Parker lives with his Aunt May in Queens. May I ask you some questions?" The Director questioned.

"Sure, as long as they don't involve the future. It's totally crash. Oh gosh, that definitely sounds better when Bart says it. Anyhow, fire away." Melanie answered.

"First of all, what does crash mean?"

"Whoops, duh Mel. Future slang for awesome, but it definitely sounds better coming from my boyfriend than me."

"How did you get your super speed?"

"Well, that's an easy one. When my mom was pregnant with me, I was infused with the Flash's DNA every week. It didn't give me anything from him except super speed."

"Who're your parents in the future?"

"Wanna know a secret?"

"I guess."

"Promise not to tell?"

"Sure."

"My parents are White Tiger and Spider-Man, both of whom I met before you imprisoned me."

"Last question; why are you here?"

"I'm a tourist. I came back in time to visit." She stated, as though the answer was obvious. "By the way, can I have something to eat and drink? The running made me thirsty, and I have an extra fast metabolism because of my super speed. Please, for a little teenaged tourist that you're holding against her will?"

Her eyes showed full honesty, and not long after the director left, he came back with a glass of water, and bowl of pretzels, but he still didn't trust her enough to take the cuffs off. He held out the water to her and she gripped the glass carefully, drinking as fast as she could before devouring the pretzels.

"Thank you. You know, now I can see why my Uncle is always calling you a stick-in-the-mud in the future. Do you ever smile?" She questioned disapprovingly.

"When I have enough reason to."

"I'm pretty sure that I don't like you. By the way, since you clearly don't plan on freeing me anytime soon, I'll just free myself."

With that, the girl vibrated out of her cuffs and spit into the water glass.

"I figured you'd want a sample of my DNA before I left. It's been crash, but I gotta go see my parents."

With that, the girl sped off to see White Tiger and Spider-Man. Well, Spider-Man because White Tiger was being debriefed about the girl before the two could meet.

The first thing the female speedster did when she greeted the red and blue clad hero was hug him.

"Um… Sorry, but who're you again?"

"White Flash, AKA Melanie Parker. As I told Director Stick-in-the-mud Fury, I'm your daughter from the future."

"Say, what now?"

"I told you, I'm your daughter from the future."

"Then who's the one girl I love more than any other?"

"Simple. Ava Ayala, AKA White Tiger, or my mother. That's why I like the name White Flash."

The 17 year old hugged his future daughter back before she set about getting ready to leave when White Tiger entered.

"So, you're my future daughter?"

"That's right… mom."

"You're beautiful. We did a DNA test. It proves that you're telling the truth. I can't wait to see you again, for the very first time. I can't wait to watch you grow up."

A sad look flashed across the Caucasian speedster's face briefly before she said, "Now that, will be crash."

She climbed into the black pod and shut the hatch. It let out a puff of smoke but nothing else happened.

After a few more seconds, Melanie burst out.

"Dang it, the whole pod is fried!"

"You're related to arachnerd and study cat here, can't you fix it?!"

"I'm a tourist, not a chrono-expert! I'm stuck in the stupid past! Man, I am so feeling the mode."

**Poor Melanie.**

**That's all for now! Please, read and review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter of Melanie's adventure! Enjoy! As per usual, no hate comments, and constructive criticism is welcome.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Bart's here too!**

**_Melanie's POV_**

I put on my new 21st century outfit that Mom; I mean Ava, had gotten for me. It was a plain white t-shirt, jeans, a jean vest, and neon blue converses.

After I got dressed, I went to school with the others, using the name Melanie Ayala, Ava's cousin, to keep suspicion low.

It was pretty boring learning stuff I'd already learned in the future.

After school, I met with my parents in the Heli-carrier while I was working on repairs with my time machine. I at least wanted enough juice to send Bart a message that I wasn't coming back if nothing else.

I wiped some oil off my hands and panted at my small accomplishment.

I'd managed to at least get the teleporter working, and I was ready to test it out.

I grabbed a clean rag from nearby and wiped some oil off my face, taking off my filthy work jacket.

After that, I opened up my silver lightning bolt ring, which contained my costume[excluding my goggles] and put it on, slipping on my goggles shortly afterwards. I let Fury know that I was going to test the teleportation on my pod and entered, setting the coordinates for Mount Justice.

I got to my location in a large puff of smoke. Once I'd gotten myself back together, I opened it up and jumped out dramatically, saying, "Ta-da!"

I heard Beast Boy mutter, "I think we found the white flash that's been fighting crime in New York."

There were at least 3 members of the Heroic Legacy that I could count, which included Beast Boy [obviously], Robin, and Nightwing.

"Hey, you got my name right! That's so crash! Most people are idiots and call me Flash Girl or Flashette, but you guys are awesome enough to get it right! Gotta love the name White Flash! It's catchy, dramatic, two words, like Beast Boy, Nightwing, hey is that actually two words or one? Hey, Blue Beetle's 2 words. Is he here too?"

I sped over to a nearby hallway and said, "Never mind, White Flash, gonna find out on her own!"

I sped away and found the showers easy enough.

"Wow, old homestyle faucets. So retro."

I turned on several different faucets and held back my laughter as Beast Boy crashed unhappily into the wall of water.

I faced off against Robin in the kitchen, where I used super speed to make many papers fly over the place. I used my reflexes to dodge the red and yellow clad hero's electric bo-staff as a paper flew into his face.

I saw several bombs ahead, waiting for me in the hallway, clearly planted by Nightwing.I rolled my eyes and dodged them with ease, as well as Nightwing's attack when my Spidey-Sense went off, then going off too late as Blue Beetle shot me down.

When I woke up, my hands and feet were shackled, just like they'd been at SHIELD.

"Wow, talk about Déjà vu." I muttered inaudibly.

I then noticed Beast Boy and Robin. I explained that I was merely visiting.

"You're a tourist, from the future?" Robin asked suspiciously.

"Don't act so surprised," I said nonchalantly. "Half the meat at comic con are from my era."

They still looked rather suspicious.

"Okay, look. We clearly got off on the wrong foot. I'm really one of you, part of the Heroic Legacy. My name's Melanie Parker, you know daughter of Peter Parker, the Amazing Spider-Man?" I confessed.

"Noted," Beast Boy said. "Not believed, but noted."

"Wait, that photographer kid that works for the daily bugle is Spider-Man?" Blue Beetle asked. Truth be told, I hadn't even noticed he was there.

"Ooh, spoiler alert." I winced. "Dad's gonna kill me. This secret identity thing is so retro, I forgot my dad even has one. You can call me Mel, or Melanie, or White Flash, or White Melanie Flash, it's all crash."

Then Nightwing came in, carrying a glass of water.

"Well Melanie, coming all the way from the future, you must have worked up quite thirst." He said.

I knew what he was trying to do.

"I did, but I'm not gonna drink a micro-tracer. I'm a tourist that got stuck in the past, not an idiot." I told him. Then a flash of red and cream ran in, and when he stopped, it was Bart. When he saw me cuffed, he got ticked off.

"Why is she getting the cold shoulder?!" He shouted. The others didn't seem to understand why he was freaking out.

"Um, Bart, why do you care about an intruder?" Blue asked.

"She's my girlfriend!" Bart clarified.

The others had their eyes widened in shock as my auburn boyfriend busted me out of the cuffs.

"G... Girlfriend?!" Nightwing stuttered.

"Yes, girlfriend. Why is that so surprising?" Bart muttered

"How does she put up with you ese?" Blue Beetle asked rather rudely.

"Actually," I put in, "the question should be how he puts up with me. Anyhow, it's been crash, but Stick-in-the-mud Fury is going to obliterate me if I'm late for training again." I hop into the pod and teleport back to the helicarrier.

* * *

After training, I put on a pair of pajamas that I'd brought with me from the future.

I'd sewn them myself, with a little help from Aunt MJ.

They were exactly like the costume my dad wore.

They made me smile, yet at the same time kept me serious, because they reminded me that no matter what, I had to crash the mode to prevent Blue Beetle from becoming a dictator, my parents from dying, Bart's grandparents from dying, and Uncle Luke from dying.


End file.
